moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hill Dwarf Clans
Hill Dwarf Clans (sometimes referred to simply as the Bronzebeard clans after the ruling clan) are clans of dwarves collectively known to usually be loyal to the Bronzebeard Clan. Most Bronzebeard Clans reside in Ironforge and Dun Morogh, though there are far-flung outposts that house cadet clans throughout Azeroth. The most prominent of the Bronzebeard Clans held seats in the Senate of Ironforge. Known Bronzebeard Clans Bronzebeard Clan The Bronzebeard Clan is one of the oldest and most influential Dwarven clans still in existence. The family has taken the titles of High Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan and King of Ironforge for generations, and it was not until the birth of Dagren Thaurissan II that the family's name as Kings of Ironforge ended. The current head of the family is Muradin Bronzebeard after the petrification of his brother King Magni Bronzebeard. Stormpike Clan The Stormpike Clan is a clan of hill dwarves that reside in the Alterac Mountains. Ever since the Orcish Wars, the clan has been embattled with the Frostwolf Clan of orcs who seek to claim their lands in Alterac Valley as their territory. Marblesten Clan The Marblesten Clan is a Bronzebeard Clan of dwarves known for their expertise in stonework. For generations they have maintained the Royal Stonecutter's Union of Ironforge. Stouthammer Clan The Stouthammer Clan is a small clan of Bronebeard dwarves located in Ironforge. During the War of the Three Hammers, they followed Clan Bronzebeard against Thaurissan and the Dark Iron Clan. Today, they are keepers of the vaults of Ironforge, Champions of the Alliance and avid explorers. Ironskar Clan The Ironskar Clan is lead by Sir Ythvar Ironskar and Arthorogar Ironskar, second and first son of Hadrin Ironskar. Though battered and worn by Hadrin Ironskar's erratic behaviour, falling to the Lich King, and eventually becoming a bane of civilization, the Ironskar Clan has attempted to regain its prideship and land as it did before the War of the Three Hammers. The Ironskar clan are, originally since the awakening, surface dwarves. As such, they've lived along the surface, or particularly Bael Ironskar, since the beginning of the kingdom of Khaz Modan. The thaneship of Bael Ironskar, approximately behind the area of Gnomeregan and Keg Hill, is typically where most Ironskar Clansmen prefer to reside. Breen Clan The Breen Clan is a wealthy and well-populated clan of dwarven ranchers in Dun Morogh. Many of the clan have struck out on their own in Azeroth. Stoneframe Clan After the War of the Three Hammers, the Stoneframe Clan struck out for Stormwind to seek their fortune in the human kingdom. The clan has a long-standing history of serving branches of the Stormwind Army and Stormwind Guard. Mosshammer Clan The Mosshammer Clan is a clan of mountain and hill dwarves that has ruled over Algaz Modan since the War of the Three Hammers. Callain Mosshammer is its current Thane and patron. Sootbeard Clan The Sootbeards are a dwarven royal clan, who are known for being the leaders of Zundrbar for nearly two thousand years. The House of Sootbeard currently is led by Ghlafferge Sootbeard, from the line of Magnus. Moorwhelp Clan The Moorwhelp Clan is a dwarf clan known in the present day as a mostly defunct clan following the distribution of its wealth and scattering of the clan's members by the current patriarch, Nonus the Numinous. The clan originated as a Bronzebeard Clan, but the patriarchs eventually married into Wildhammer. Members of the clan invariably have remarkably pale skin and dull red eyes. Category:Bronzebeard Clan Category:Bronzebeard Clans Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes